


【朱白】戒烟

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: RPS向！RPS向！RPS向！略微黑化病态居x白菜心北（居居有烟瘾设定，大概是个如何戒烟的公益故事）灵感是来自我一个朋友说的，一个人如果对于酒瘾和烟瘾没兴趣的话，那么他的性欲就会很强....然后想了一下大哥的没有酒瘾，但是可不可以从烟瘾转到性瘾呢...然后就诞生了这个产物...小学生文笔，角色ooc有，设定bug有，车技极烂





	【朱白】戒烟

**Author's Note:**

> RPS向！RPS向！RPS向！  
> 故事人物全是我的臆想！！切勿当真！勿上升真人！圈地自萌！！  
> 小学生文笔，角色ooc有，设定bug有，车技极烂

由于之前镇魂网剧的热播，让朱一龙近来的业务一下子繁忙了起来，可能一次访谈后就要在休息的空档时间拍一次广告或是宣传，就连吃饭时间也要准备下个剧组的剧本补习，有一天甚至忙到只睡了一个小时，第二天继续开工，总之是忙的不可开交。  
小助理为龙哥买好了烟，以便他的不时之需。虽说抽烟有害健康，但生活的压力和没日没夜的工作让他有时需要一根烟来舒缓一下或是唤醒麻木的神经。  
朱一龙有轻度烟瘾，这点新来的小助理是见识过了，在她们工作忙到爆表的同时，你能在龙哥的房间收获到一烟灰缸的烟头，房间里满是那股呛人的烟草味，那人的身上烟雾缭乱，在房间的暖灯的描绘下周身散发着淡淡的光芒。  
毕竟他也不是什么神仙，他只是个凡人，有七情六欲的凡人。  
小助理把烟和烟灰缸放在朱一龙触手可得的地方，方便他的拿取，小声地嘱咐了句少抽点就想扭头默默离开房间，却被对方一把拽住，小助理抖了一下，却看着对方含笑将烟还给她，并轻声告诉她，以后不需要了。  
小助理很是疑惑，但她也不敢过多说些什么，不过仔细想想，虽然龙哥近来压力很大，但抽烟的次数明显少了很多，难道他戒烟了？不可能啊，小助理怎么看那张脸也没有半分憔悴的样子，抱着满肚子疑惑小助理最终还是离开了房间。  
看来得去请教一下前辈了。小助理这么想着将烟揣进兜里，加快了步伐。

 

“龙哥！我到上海啦！你在哪呢？”  
原本低头看着剧本的朱一龙，在余光瞧见手机屏幕亮起的光，脸上浮现出的温柔都快化成水了。  
没错，朱一龙发现自己开始戒烟了，因为他发现了舒缓的新方式。  
圆润的拇指轻触解锁，随之在手机屏幕板上挥舞，快速敲下了几个字回复过去。  
“在xx路xx酒店416号，等你”

 

说到戒烟这事，其实老早就戒了，所恰逢的契机就是那次网剧。  
是他擅自闯入了他的世界，任他移不开眼，让他依赖习惯，令他全身心投入，最后成瘾。  
白宇，这一切的始作俑者，却又是他的救赎。矛盾的吸引，无可自拔的沉溺。可这一切的本人丝毫没察觉自身惑众的魅力。

 

他时不时伸出的红色小舌舔过自己形状姣好的上唇，半眯着眼坐在朱一龙身边，手腕下垂指尖描绘着杯沿，被发胶特意凹出的大背头造型一小撮刘海贴在额间，他身上散发着树脂琥珀的香气，朱一龙不着调的想着这到底是白宇用的哪款香水还是他自身的味道，享受着白宇的照顾，一边借此向对方靠近，几乎要把自己嵌到白宇身上了。  
诺大的沙发他却偏要把人挤到角落，将他们的缝隙通通扫除，二人贴得严丝密合，就像是正负极，他们注定要相吸。  
也不知是趁着酒醉还是暧昧的情调，酒精过敏的他是滴酒不沾的，这倒苦了要帮忙挡酒的小白。  
圆润的指节，炽热的掌心隔了层衣服紧紧扣着那人细瘦的腰身，那是平日肖想已久却无法触碰的地带，此刻靠在他肩上面色绯红的小孩儿，全身的力量都托付在朱一龙身上，却还是轻薄的不像话，他毫无防备的样子，就如同粘板上被人敲晕的鱼。

 

朱一龙几乎是半抱着白宇回到了酒店里，小心翼翼的将人放倒在白色柔软的大床上，受酒精刺激的人不停地囔囔着口渴，可一个醉眼朦胧的人是无法配合像常人一般喝水的，朱一龙将盛着温水的玻璃杯沿对准那人柔软的薄唇，好容易喂下一口，小孩儿却像只河豚一样，玩一样把水喷在朱一龙的脸上还有他自己的衣服上。  
于是朱一龙半是无奈半是窃喜的帮对方褪去了脏衣服，醉酒之人全身心的依赖令朱一龙有种病态的满足感，而那杯温水也只好靠他用嘴一口口喂过去了，毕竟小孩儿一脸渴到嗓子冒烟的模样，令朱一龙不舍。  
被水浸润过的唇瓣被赋予了新的色泽，他柔软饱满的下唇勾引着自己吸允，单纯的喂水不知何时变了质，他的嘴甜如蜜糖，软软的小舌被自己勾起共舞，是那么的美好，比自己往日肖想过的滋味更好。  
疯狂汲取着他的一切，剥夺他的呼吸，直到小孩儿因为窒息而憋红了脸艰难的的揪着他衣角时，朱一龙才舍得放开，接吻的感觉是如此美好，除了小孩儿的玫瑰花刺有点挠人之外，但这无伤大雅，就像是挥舞着爪子的小猫。  
侧过脸来吻上白宇的耳朵，他的耳垂不大，微微泛红的样子甚是可爱，朱一龙舔舐着耳垂，啃咬着耳骨，誓要将这淫靡的水声在对方耳边无限放大。  
圆润的指尖甚至肆意抚上对方裸露在外的红樱，轻轻捻弄，看着它在自己手上挺立，听着耳边小孩儿被弄疼的抽气，和不经意的轻喘。  
朱一龙只觉得本来紧靠着白宇大腿的下身有了抬头之势，直愣愣的对着完全不知道自己有多可爱的小孩儿。朱一龙并不是一个对性事尤为乐衷的人，但遇上了白宇之后，他却发现自己之前沉浸的事物有多么不值得一提。  
俯下身一面舔弄着对方颤栗的乳肉，一边将自己的衣物全数退去，肌肤相贴的感觉是如此美好，湿滑的红舌在裸露的肌肤上游走，留下一道道暧昧的水痕，指尖沿着对方的腹部肌理滑动，最后落入私密地带，那在丛林蛰伏的巨龙也颤巍巍的吐着前列腺液，示意着主人的情动。  
食指搓弄着马眼，剩余的指头包裹住柱身，虽说这玩意自己也有，但是握住别人的感觉很微妙，何况这还是小白的，由于对性事并不沉溺其中，所以经验相对来说并不多，高中大学那会跟女朋友一块也没这么多前戏，他们这代人没有那么多讲究，不过相对于同性来说，还是能清楚了解舒服的点在哪里。  
自然，有些东西便无师自通了。看着对方在自己抚慰之下，胀大的茎身，朱一龙也没多想，黑亮的眸子紧盯着对方忘情的低喘，绯红的脸庞，心底只觉得这样趁人之危很罪恶，但是他停不下来，甚至渴望更多，把他弄坏……  
心中的那股子黑暗就像是被人戳破，控制不住的往外泄，这些黑色疯狂的缠上小孩儿，白宇，是他的，谁也不可以碰。  
“小白……”当看到白宇露出极为情色的表情时，终是控制不住，下身巨大在对方的腿上胡乱的蹭着，朱一龙低下头不停地吻着对方的脸颊鼻尖玫瑰花刺……还有唇瓣，直至小孩儿在他手中释放。  
朱一龙失神的瞧着自己手上的粘腻，无意识的将手指含入口中，忽的感觉这几十年来的空洞奇妙的被填满了，甚至还贪心的想要更多。  
脑海中这么想的人，实质上手上已经开始了动作，混合着自己唾液和小白前列腺液的液体被涂抹在白宇的穴口，圆润的指尖轻抚着穴口的褶皱，而后随着边缘滑入。  
未经人事的穴口本不是纳入这突如其来的入侵者，蠕动着甬道就想将不速之客挤出去，可这却方便了对方的前进，由于醉酒的原因，甬道内异常的温热，再加上初次进入，更是紧紧的吸附住手指，虽说有些许润滑，但还是不及女人会自带分泌液体来润滑，甬道有些许干涩。  
朱一龙想了想还是拔出了手指，翻箱倒柜找了瓶橄榄油来，沾取适量再次进入那温暖的穴道开始润滑。  
从未想过自己会在前戏上如此有耐心，即便下身已经硬的发疼了，好几次都被甬道吸附得想一捅为快，可是一对上小孩儿的脸，心底却不由得软下来，手上的动作也温柔起来。  
有了橄榄油润滑，小穴就像是比例调配得当的面团，让朱一龙克制不住深陷其中。手指一根接着一根的增加，朱一龙甚至荒唐的想着，要是能把自己都陷进去那该多好。  
手指过于狂热的搓弄内里的软肉，惹来醉酒之人有些不愿的低吟，不断的碰触却又不得要领的顶弄，最磨人。  
白宇无意识的收紧穴口，同时双手缩短了两人的距离，殊不知这一举动是将肥羊送进狼的嘴边。  
在对方无意识的靠近后，却误打误撞的擦过了敏感点，白宇的敏感点很浅，大概是手指探入穴口两个指节的位置，自小练琴的手指因为需要指尖发力，二指节的指骨相对常人来说会稍微粗些，在扩张的时候其实好几次都剐蹭到那一点，但当朱一龙圆润的指尖不偏不倚的戳刺在那处的时候，带来的感觉是截然不同的，仿若一切都失了颜色。  
白宇朦胧睁开了眼，被酒精麻痹了的感官让他很难集中精力注意，加上轻度的近视，他不是很难看清眼前的事物，顶上的暖光勾勒着自己身上之人的轮廓，就像是深渊中救赎自己的神明般。  
神明的温暖让白宇不由自主的贴近，哪怕他最柔软的部分正在被人大肆侵犯着，他却像是献祭的羔羊主动把脖颈露了出来，甚至发出舒服的叹慰。  
这可方便了朱一龙，心尖之人在自己耳边毫无防备的低喘着，失去了填充的臀肉磨蹭着自己的挺立已久的胯部，细瘦的胳膊紧紧的揉着自己的背部，如此血脉喷张的画面，饶是圣人都把持不住，何况朱一龙本来就不是什么圣人。  
将对方的两腿驾到自己的肩头，想着要照顾对方的腰在底下放了快枕头垫高，将自己蓄势待发的炙热抵在对方穴口，深吸一口气，扣着对方的窄腰，缓缓的挺身进入。  
这过程多么小心翼翼，以至于最后全部进去了，朱一龙额头满是细密的汗珠，他视若珍宝的人，含着怕坏，捧着怕摔，却又在一次次欲念冒出的那一刻想将他狠狠地弄坏，狠狠地侵犯，他是多么的肮脏污秽，却贪婪的想要对方的救赎。  
不符合那张精致面容的粗大阴茎在享受了一会与甬道的温存后，开始了动作，他们就像磁石一般，紧紧相吸，离得远了回来得就更加凶猛，朱一龙却有种上了瘾的感觉，驰骋在小白身体里的感觉好过他之前快乐的所有事物。  
蝴蝶颤动着半边翅膀，却难逃被蜘蛛缠绕的命运。  
仗着对方的放任，大刀阔斧的挺动，朱一龙知道乘人之危的自己很无耻，但他克制不住，甚至有种想要时间永远停留此刻，他能和他的小白永远的在一起，永远的不分离，要用他阴茎一遍又一遍的草干着对方的穴道，要他淫荡的甬道离不开自己，只记住自己阴茎的形状，只熟悉自己操弄的频率，只印有自己的印记……  
所以他一遍又一遍的确认，手描绘着小白的脸颊，那随着吞咽唾沫而上下滑动着的性感喉结，凹凸有致的锁骨，胸前挺立的红樱，美好的腰线，翘着不得涓涓流出淫液的可怜肉棒，挺翘饱满的肉臀，和小白长而有力的双腿……每一处都令朱一龙的欲念胀大一分，他在上边啃咬吸允留下绯红一片的咬痕吻痕，就像是一个个标记落满了白宇的身上。  
欲望就像拉开的水闸，凶猛之势无人能挡，朱一龙仍记得一开始的他们只不过是点头之交，为什么最终成为了这副模样，小孩拉着自己不停地说话，时而用那调皮的眉眼逗弄自己，那张嘴就像是蜜糖罐子，一个眼神就能读懂自己的想法，一个举动就能替自己解决，是他擅自闯入自己的世界，但并不唐突聒噪，反而点亮了整片夜空，这样美好的人，朱一龙怎么舍得放手，怎么会愿意放手。  
哪怕这是飞蛾扑火，他却仍要抵死相拥，搂紧了怀中的人，啄吻着对方的耳骨耳垂，粘糊着的嗓音不断的喊着——  
“小白……小白……！”  
“你是我的……”  
而后狠狠的挺动到最深处，像是要融进他的身体里，朱一龙释放了。  
他放在心尖上的人，他含在嘴里怕化了的人，他的救赎，他的一切欲念，此刻正安逸的窝在他的怀中，乖巧的像个娃娃，朱一龙搂紧对方的窄腰，将人捞进自己的怀里，小寐片刻。  
就这样，病态而又畸形的欲念诞生了……白宇就是他的解药。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于找到一个安全的停车场了.....全是英文看得我好累啊....


End file.
